


Not a toy

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Canon Gay Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Lester go to do christmas shopping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a toy

**Author's Note:**

> This time it don't sound very well, but put 300 words together was such an hard work! ;) I couldn't do better that this! ;).
> 
> The word "Nerdvana" is taken from _The Big Bang Theory_.
> 
> Written for Challenge 241: Toys (at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/))
> 
>  **Spoilers** : none
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> This was first posted on my LJ, [HERE](http://phoebezu.livejournal.com/53278.html).

Connor felt in some place like Nerdvana: action figures, posters, card games, videogames, role-playing games.... Ok, he was there to buy presents for his friends, and not for himself, but what was wrong with dreaming? Oh God! Was that a C-3PO Action Figure? And _vintage_?!? “It’s the most beautiful thing I ever seen!”

“Oh, you are all the same, aren’t you?”

Connor stared at the stranger young woman at his side: yes, she was speaking to him.

“Excuse me?”

“My former boyfriend Dwayne was just like you. But don’t you realize that you’re too big to play with kid’s toys?”

  


Connor didn’t know what to say, but before he could think at something to reply, a clear and firm voice said from behind the girl: “Those are not toys. They are valuable collectibles, rarities. And then, it’s not their fault if your boyfriend left you, and you know it, don’t you?”

The woman flushed, and went away muttering an “I’m sorry”.

“Oh, that was quite rude!” said Connor, but the adoring eyes and smile with which he was looking at Lester contradict his words. “I’m really glad that you finally appreciate action figures…” he said a moment later “..my hero!”

  


“Don’t be silly, Con, they _actually_ are toys, and a grown up man shouldn’t be so excited about them.”

“Yeah, yeah” said Connor, with a whining voice. Lester sighed and lifted his eyes, and then, when Connor was far enough, he took the action figure and brought it to the shop assistant.

“190 £”

“HOW MUCH??!?”

“It’s a 1978 edition, a rarity…”

“Yes, yes....” Lester sighed and lifted his eyes, again, while pulling out his credit card. But then he remembered Connor’s adoring gaze, and with a smile he thought that he wasn’t paying too much for that, eventually.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
